Rain's Tears
by Niki
Summary: Sequel to Hank's Date. *CHAPTER 3 is up!!!!!!!!Hank finale gets to see Rain. But will she tell about her past.
1. Hanging Up

A/n:I didn't know if I wanted a sequel to Hank's Date but I wanted to see Rain's secret grow until she couldn't  
hide it any more from Hank.~Later  
  
Rain's Tears~sequel to Hank's Date  
by Niki   
Summary:_What secret does Rain hide?  
  
  
Chapter1-  
  
Rain was asleep upstairs in her room when Hank called. The jingle of the cordless awoke her from the gentle slumber.  
  
  
She pushed the power button with ease. "Hello?"she asked with sleepiness. "Hey Rain.Sorry.  
  
Are you still asleep"Hank asked  
  
  
with voiced concern. "Oh well I'm awake now. Are you okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah."he said sitting down on his bed.   
  
  
"So what happened?"Rain asked standing and pacing her bed room.  
  
  
Seeing it had started to *rain* outside. It glistened on the side walk outside her   
  
  
house.  
  
"Um are you sure you want to know?"Hank asked calmly.  
  
  
"Yes!"Rain shrieked through the phone. Hank laughed at the silliness of his girl friend's shriek.  
  
  
"Well um...."He started"there were three girls that were raped tonight."  
  
  
Rain gasped. Her stomach tightened. She felt like puking.  
  
  
"Are they okay?"Rain asked. She felt terrible this had happened to them.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think they'll be okay"Hank sighed. "Um.........Hank I have to go"Rain rasped out. She felt  
  
  
like she couldn't breath. She hung up without an explanation. 


	2. Alone In The Dark

A/n:Rain is unique to me. She's special because in my head she's not perfect.   
I know your gonna hate what happens to her in this story.  
But she has it under control. I think. Who knows whats bond to spark   
my imagination by the time I'm through.  
  
  
A/n:Rain is unique to me. She's special because in my head she's not perfect.   
I know your gonna hate what happens to her in this story.  
But she has it under control. I think. Who knows what's bond to spark   
my imagination by the time I'm through.  
  
Chapter2:  
2days after the phone call-  
  
Hank was getting worried with fear that maybe he'd done something wrong. Right now he was on side the  
  
  
road dialing the phone number to her house. "Common,common"he said to himself hoping she'd pick up.  
  
  
"Hello"came a sturdy voice. "Hello"he said with relief although he knew it wasn't   
  
Rain"is Rain there."  
  
  
"Is this Hank"came the voice again. "Yes"Hank answered with frustration building.   
  
He'd finale managed to get through and he was speaking with her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry"she said and hung up.  
  
He heard the dial tone in his ear."Dammit"he cursed softly to no one in particular. He pushed the off   
  
button and flung it into the passenger seat.  
  
Not bothering to put it on charge.  
  
Hank still frustrated drove to Tyler's House. His friends were having a sleep over that consisted of   
  
horror flics the whole night.  
  
Lots of coffee and laughter. It sounded like fun so Hank had thought of inviting Rain. But when he had   
  
gotten to speak with her mother  
  
it was disappointment that struck him.  
  
He jogged up the stairs to Tyler's room after the maid let him in. As he entered the room he was met by   
  
"hellos","heys" and one "where's Rain?"  
  
"Um............I couldn't get in touch with her"he said taking off his jacket and crashing down on Tyler's   
  
bed.  
  
"So are we gonna have fun or what?'Brooke said. She was hype. The room was spinning as she was   
  
beginning to giggle unstoppably.  
  
"Is she ok?"Catie questioned Val.  
  
"I think so"Val looked at her sister who was still laughing furiously.  
  
"Hey I am"she choked on laughter"still here ya know."  
  
She had her hair down and she looked funny. Catie had her down as did Val. They all looked more   
  
different. Some how more childish.  
  
"Hey any one want any thing from down stairs. William just had the refrigerator stocked."Tyler called to   
  
every one.  
  
"Um..lets see I want an orange soda"Jamie called whom eyes were still glued to the t.v. watching   
  
Michael Myers kill his first victim.  
  
"I'll take an orange soda as well"Brooke called from the floor.  
  
"I want grape"Catie and Val called in unison then busted out laughing.  
  
Hank and Tyler gave each other looks. "I'll help you"Hank said.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain's House-  
  
Rain sat on the couch watching t.v. with her brother Robby's base ball bat close at hand.. It was dark.   
  
She had the lights out. It was that whole dark  
  
and dreary thing going on. She heard a thump followed by several more and realized it had began to   
  
*rain heavily outside. She hugged herself and thought about Hank. The way he made her feel. Other guy   
  
had dated her and never made her feel like this. Hank was the total opposite of any guy she knew.  
  
she hated that she was hurting him. But then again it was better this way. To keep him from finding out.  
  
  
TBC.......................  
I hope I get reviews for this story. I think its interesting. 


	3. Tell Me All Your Secrets

Disclaimer:I do not own any IAHB characters except Rain and the plot. Dats about all.  
  
  
  
A/n: I'm tired   
so this might be short. Actually this story was suppose to   
be short story but became some how avery long chapter story about a girl with  
a secret.  
Sounds weird because it is weird. This might be kinda short. Depends on how long I type. Please don't flame me if  
its short. Sometimes I could go on 4-eva but I'll quit and write the story.  
  
  
  
Rain's Tears  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Tyler and HAnk were getting the drinks. "So you haven't talked to Rain in what two days?"Tyler got out the sodas and put them  
on the counter.  
  
  
"Yeah thats right. I mean its like shes hinding something."Hank rubbed the back of his head in confusion.  
  
  
"Maybe.................I don't know. Maybe she can't handle your job breaking up our date the other  
night"Tyler suggested.  
  
But it made no sense. Hank had told Rain that he was on call that night. That she had to handle him being on call sometimes  
and she'd said it was fine. That as long as he was okay she was okay.  
  
'I don't think thats it."Hank sighed still baffled by it all.  
  
"Why don't you just go ask?"Tyler asked.  
  
  
'Good idea,man. It isn't to late."Hank replied and left.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hank drove on Ivy Leaves street where Rain lived carefully it was beggining to *rain slightly.. He slowly drove down the street and stopped outside of her house.  
He looked up and saw no lights on inside the house only the glare of the t.v..  
Calmly he turned the engine of and went up to the house.He didn't mind getting a little wet as long as he talked to rain.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hank sighed as he stepped up on the *welcome* mat. He knocked slightly. Soon he heard  
feet hit the floor.  
He looked around and felt the door open. "Hank what are you doing here?"she snapped.  
  
She looked beautiful even without all the make-up on. Her ahir was back in a ponytail.  
  
She had on a tanktop and a pair of jeans.  
  
  
  
"Rain i came to see you?"Hank said in a matter factly tone.  
  
  
"I think you should leave"Rain said and began to close the door but Hank stuck his foot inside.  
  
"Whats with you Rain."Hank asked"one minute were talking and next you don't wanna see me"  
  
"A lot happens in two days Hank"  
  
"Like what? Tell me!"  
  
"Feelings................change"  
  
"So your telling me that you don't feel the same way about me,as i feel about you?"  
  
  
"Yeah.....I am Hank!"  
  
  
"Rain your lying. I can see it in your eyes. For two days I was out of my mind thinking about you."  
  
"i didn't ask you to feel this way. I didn't ask for these feelings"  
  
  
"Rain why are you lying. Tell me what it is. I can handle it."  
  
  
"Hank it took a long time to get over this, i don't want to relive it alone"  
  
  
"And you won't. Tell me all your secrets Rain"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hard to Breath

****

Disclaimer:I don't own any IAHB characters only Rain.

A/n:Since this is the last chapter I would like to thank you all for reviewing this every chance you got. 

Rain was special because I created her out of thin air. I didn't know I was going to write her into 

as many stories as I did. She was just suppose to be this one time character but instead she got to

play a really long role in my stories with the original IAHB characters.So thanks for 

reviewing my story and enjoy .Oh and this will be the last time Rain appears. She might 

pop up in a conversation or two but thats about all. Later

Chapter4:Rain's Tears

(c)2001

They sat down on the couch and Rain looked into his eyes. She didn't like hurting Hank. 

She didn't like looking into his eyes and seeing darkness. It frightened her but she reminded

herself that Hank was to caring and would never hurt her. Never make her feel worthless like so 

many other guys had. She sighed as she turned the t.v. down.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"he asked harshly. Really he wasn't trying to be pushy but he wanted 

to get the whole secret thing out of the way so they could see if they had anything left. 

"That night you called Hank. I was scared to death something had happened to you or something. 

So when you called and told me about those girls getting .........ya know"she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"What raped?"he asked trying to get why.

"Yeah thats it. Well I guess you could say that my past caught up with me even after I left New York"Rain said as a small tear slipped down her face. 

"Rain were you.............raped"he paused as it all came together in his mind. If this had happened to her

Hank wondered silently about it all. Who was the guy who had did this to her? Why had someone done this to her?

"I didn't want to hurt Hank. I thought it would all just go away. I would stop feeling. And I had really until Jamie opened my eyes. 

He was sweet and showed me that all guys weren't the same. He took me for a ride on his motorcycle one day. I was having so much fun. And it hit me,it was one of those days

I was going to remember forever really. But Jamie wasn't really my type."

He saw her innocence. The purity that had been replaced with a shell. Everything that had happened 

in the short time he'd known Rain could change. But he didn't want it to.

"Tell me who did it?"he siply said. The light htat had been in her eyes dissapeared.

"God, Hank I really don't know. I was at a party and got pretty drunk. I felt myself being pulled along

by some guy. I protested against it but he didn't care. He told me that I wanted it. God."she sighed

as she wrapped her arms around herself as if to sheild out the coldness"Hank three other girls got raped. One ended up pregnant but she gave the child up. That girl was my cousin. That could have been me."

A lock of hair fell in front of her face as she leaned forward clutching her stomach as if

she felt sick to ehr stomach. She was remembering. It was hard. Hard to breath and be in

the same room with Hank after she'd just told him her story about her life.

Hank sat starring at his girlfriend not knowing what to do. If she was hurting he wanted to help her. 

Be there for her. She looked up and saw his eyes brighten just a little.

"Hank no one in the world pasides my parents and family knows what you do. so you can see why my 

life isn't as perfect as it seems."

Hank leaned over and touched her arm."Rain listen to me. I'm here. Your not alone just like I told you, 

you wouldn't be."Hank said as she slid closer into his arms. They stayed this way until the rain stopped. 

Then went over to Tyler's house for the rest of the night to watch scary movies for the rest of the night.


End file.
